oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nour Abdel
80,000,000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | relatives = | dfbackcolor = FFFFFF | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Gin Gin no Mi | dfename = Silver Silver Fruit | dfmeaning = Silver | dftype = }} Abdel Nour is a member of the Alkuthban. He is known as The Goof Ball of the Desert, due to his clumsy and easy going attitude towards those he meets. He mastered the usage of the Gin Gin no Mi, which gives him the ability to produce silver at will, at any size, shape, or form, and control it at will. Appearance Abdel Nour has a slim body overall, but his punches still pack a punch. Like most people in his hometown, he has a tanned skin, making any sunburns from the heat of the desert less apparent than if his skin was white. Furthermore, he has a beige light jacket, with black edges. However, his jacket is never closed, revealing the white tank top underneath. Right before battle, he tends to drop his jacket in order to fight more comfortably. He has a unique necklace, made entirely of silver chains. Two links of chains hang from a chained collar that is around his neck. One of the links of chains is connected to the earlobe of his right ear. He has a beige shorts and beige shoes that look like the ones that Aladdin wears, but Abdel’s pairs are beige. Finally, his hair is white and his eyes are black. Personality Abdel Nour is the Good Ball of the Desert, and for good reason. Whenever he encounters someone, he tends to not take things seriously, always tries to have a good time, and jokes around constantly. He even does this before he begins fighting an enemy. He tends to drop things sometimes, and trip over ridiculous things, like rocks, due to his clumsy attitude. This personality is made fun of from his opponents, who believe that he would be an easy target. Believe is the correct word to use, because during battle against an enemy, his personality changes entirely. He is now serious, and non-clumsy. The only thing in his mind is victory of the mission. This sudden change of personality may catch some opponents off guard, since they are used to his other personality. Furthermore, this other personality is also used during strategic hours in wars. Whenever his team must come up with a strategy, he tends to focus and works seriously towards a plan. He may like being easygoing, but in face of an enemy, he understands that he could die or be arrested, and therefore, must act accordingly. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Abdel Nour has in possession the Gin Gin no Mi, a devil fruit that gives him the ability to produce silver in any shape, form or size. From making silverware to producing blades, the possibilities are endless. However, the bigger and more complex the structure made, the more energy it takes out of Abdel Nour. That means that producing a column large enough to destroy a marine ship would immobilize Abdel Nour for a very long time, leaving him vulnerable. Taking a step forward and producing so large it could wipe out a city would kill him. There are limits to what Abdel Nour can create: he can only create silver, that means he can't produce things like bombs or food. Quotes Trivia